ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Family (The We Are Family Foundation)
The We Are Family Foundation produced a cover version of the Sister Sledge song "We Are Family", featuring more than 100 well-known children's characters, to promote diversity and tolerance. The video debuted as a public service announcement on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and PBS on March 11, 2002, and was issued as an educational DVD free to US public and private elementary schools in March 2005. The song and video featured the Muppets, Sesame Street, and Bear in the Big Blue House characters together with stars from other children's shows. The project was coordinated by former Chic lead guitarist Nile Rodgers, co-producer and co-writer of the song "We Are Family" and founder of the We Are Family Foundation, Christopher Cerf and Bear in the Big Blue House creator Mitchell Kriegman. Publicity for the video was largely hijacked by U.S.conservative groups, saying it was a vehicle for "pro-gay propaganda". Focus on the Family commented that they "see the video as an insidious means by which the organisation is manipulating and potentially brainwashing kids". Characters The Muppets : Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Dr. Teeth, Penguins, Floyd Sesame Street : Big Bird, Elmo, Hoots the Owl, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Zoe, Baby Bear, Grover, Snuffy, Alice, Rosita, Count von Count, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Lulu, Chickens, Bob, Linda, Gordon, Alan Bear in the Big Blue House : Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Jeremiah Tortoise, Keisha, Luke Non-Muppet productions : Barney & Friends, Between the Lions, Higglytown Heroes, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, Arthur, JoJo's Circus, The Koala Brothers, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rugrats, Dragon Tales, The Magic School Bus, PB&J Otter, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, The Backyardigans, Oswald, Bob the Builder, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Blue's Room, Blue's Clues, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, LazyTown, Lilo & Stitch: the Series, Madeline, Little Bill, The Fairly OddParents, Zoom, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Peep and the Big Wide World, Toddworld, George Shrinks, ''Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Seven Little Monsters, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, The Save-Ums!, Teletubbies, Connie the Cow, The Tweenies, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Pingu, Kipper, Caillou, Angelmouse, Sergeant Stripes, James The Cat, Garfield and Friends, Doris, Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Archibald the Koala, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Meeow!, The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Junglies, Philbert Frog, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Rubbadubbers, Feodor (TV series), Nellie the Elephant, Stuart Little: The Animated Series, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Bobby's World, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Pecola, Chalkzone, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animal Stories, Charlie and Lola, Upstairs Downstairs Bears, Percy the Park Keeper, Timbuctoo, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Little Bear, Franklin, Danger Mouse, Kablam!, Doug, Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings, Maisy, Zoboomafoo, Spider (1991 TV series), Cyberchase, Maya & Miguel, As Told By Ginger, Hey Arnold!, Rocket Power, Bump (TV series), William's Wish Wellingtons, Bananas in Pyjamas, Veggietales, 3-2-1 Penguins, Pelswick, The Raccoons '''Human Stars' : Bill Cosby, Whoopi Goldberg, Nile Rodgers and Diana Ross Category:Music videos Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Musicals